


[Podfic] wasp jerky

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Bratting, Choking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies With Benefits, Eye Trauma, Gore, Hate Sex, It/Its Pronouns for The Distortion (The Magnus Archives), Nursery Rhyme References, Other, Parasites, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trans Jane Prentiss, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, Unhealthy Relationships, Worms, but also literal sex, woodworm infestation as metaphor for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by poodlepaws (Nausicaa_E)The Distortion could get along with Jane Prentiss. It doesn't. They have a good time anyway.
Relationships: Michael | The Distortion/Jane Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] wasp jerky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wasp jerky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038067) by [poodlepaws (Nausicaa_E)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausicaa_E/pseuds/poodlepaws). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/wasp-jerky-Nausicaa_E.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [wasp jerky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038067)

**Author:** [poodlepaws (Nausicaa_E)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausicaa_E/pseuds/poodlepaws)

**Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

**Length:** 0:18:40

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/wasp-jerky-Nausicaa_E.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/wasp-jerky-Nausicaa_E.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
